1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall plate structure and more particularly, to a wall plate assembly that has a signal adapter with a HDMI jack and a set of RJ type module jacks for long distance video signal transmission without attenuation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of high technology, high picture quality and high contrast LCD TVs and plasma TVs are continuously created and put into market to substitute for conventional CRT (cathode ray tube) TVs. In consequence, the number of TV channels has also been greatly increased from a few numbers to more than one hundred. However, TV programs do not fit all people. Therefore, video tapes are created for recording video programs for replay by means of a video tape player or video tape recorder and player. However, video tapes have a big dimension, are not easy to keep, and tend to be damaged by moisture. Therefore, video tapes are soon eliminated from the market in the flow of the times.
Nowadays, VCDs and DVDs are intensively used for storing movies, and used with VCD/DVD players for replay of storage movies. When a VCD/DVD player is used, a signal cable shall be installed to connect the VCD/DVD player to a TV for A/V signal output. Previously, DVI (Digital Video Interleaved) technique was employed for video signal transmission, and Intel i750 VLSI (Very-large-scale integration) was employed for compression/decompression. Because a DVI signal line can only transmit video signal, a speaker must be added for audio output. This wiring process is complicated and inconvenient.
In view of the aforesaid drawbacks, HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface) technology is developed. HDMI adopts HDCP that is a specification developed by Intel Corporation on 2002 to protect digital entertainment content across the DVI/HDMI interface. The HDCP specification provides a robust, cost-effective and transparent method for transmitting and receiving digital entertainment content to DVI/HDMI-compliant digital displays. HDMI is an all-digital audio/video interface capable of transmitting uncompressed streams. HDMI provides an interface between any compatible digital audio/video source, such as a set-top box, a DVD player, or the like and a compatible digital audio and/or video monitor, such as digital television. HDMI supports many digital video formats including SXGA, UXGA, SDTV and HDTV, and digital audio formats including CD/DVD-Audio and Dolby Digital/DTS. HDMI is capable of transmitting 8-channel compressed or non-compressed digital audio signals at a time, eliminating an extra sound source cable and simplifying wiring arrangement. HDMI transmission speed can be as high as 5 Gbps. When comparing to DVI's 8-bit color depth, HDMI provies 48-bit color depth for every prime color.
Following the step of high technology, many new electronic products are created. Installation of new electronic produces in houses requires extra installation spaces and wirings It is neither beautiful nor safe to directly arrange cables and related component parts on the wall, ceiling or floor is neither. For the sake of sense of beauty and safety, cables are preferably embedded in the wall, ceiling or floor, and wall plates with different kinds of jacks or connectors are provided on the surface of the wall, ceiling or floor and connected with the embedded cables for the connection of external electronic products.
In the computer world, HDMI is already found on many peripherals and a few newer video cards, with adoption rapidly increasing. However, if a high frequency transmission line is connected to multiple users through a router and the receiver is spaced from the transmitter at a long distance, the strength of the signal being transmitted through the transmission line will be attenuated, causing video signal distorsion or interruption. Therefore, the application of a high frequency transmission line is limited. HDMI is a fragile interface, not least because of the difficulties of manufacturing twisted-pair cable to the fine tolerances required to handle the extraordinary bandwidth requirements of the HDMI signal. During wiring of a HDMI cable within a wall or floor, the conductors may be stretched to break. When connecting the HDMI cable to a wall plate during wiring, it is hard to wind round the excessive length of the cable.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a HDMI compatible wall plate assembly that eliminates the aforesaid problems.